the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Refinder
=2013 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Friends of the Justice /Co/mrades page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Categories Fair enough, I hadn't searched thouroughly enough to make a blanket statement as I had. Still, however, there's somewhat of a discrepency between the way we're using the Affiliations in some pages and others. For example, Tatyana and Colby are affiliated with Conrad much the same, or even moreso, than Motion and Delta are with each other, but they're both listed as Independent. I think it'd be easier to use the Affiliations section just for agencies and organizations and allow any interpersonal relationships to be made evident in the bio. Imagined Shadow (talk) 22:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I think affiliations should be used for supporting characters/partners in addition to organizations since the supporting characters are often not part of the same larger circles as the main characters. For instance, if Delta were a member of the FJC then there'd be no problem just listing FJC on both Motion and Delta's affiliations, but since Delta is only affiliated with Motion, she gets listed in Motion's affiliations and visa versa. The other instances are also for supporting characters and partnerships. Poison Dart and Lovely Ladybug are confirmed for heroic team up and both potential new members for the Justice Coalition, but neither of them are members yet (when they are members, they won't be listed on each other affiliations since they'll be part of the same group already). Awesomeman isn't a member, nor will become a member, but is still in a team with Bug and Dart. Site problems Are we being attacked? Or is the site just glitching? It's saying all the pictures dont excist for me... (Wickedredgrin (talk) 09:50, December 10, 2013 (UTC)) Wikia is just having issues again, happens sometimes when they're making changes. It's nothing to worry about. =2014= Deletion requests That's right, I'm going to explain why I want delete MR's page: MR is a cocreation between one friend and me (he created original concept and I wrote stories) and I'm the responsible for bringing to /coc/. But after what happened last night in the last /coc/ weekly thread finally I got tired: not worth collaboration or write there, because the circlejerking is so strong thet any new (no matter how bad or good this is) is rejected inmmediately and always reluctantly. Therefore I talked with my friend and we both decided no longer participate in the threads and the character that we both create delete forever from here. And I believe this is legit and I ask, no, I demand that our decision is enforced.Zabine (talk) 14:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. The /co/axials page and image I can leave as it, but MR no because previous reasons. OK, it's deleted. Just wanted to make sure since I've dealt with page blanking problems before. User:Refinder (talk) 00:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Sorry for the problems and thanks. Zabine (talk) 00:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) =2018= I Know a Guy Artist Anon here, I inked and coloured two pages. I'm away from home for the weekend and the internet here has a filter so I won't be able to browse or make posts in the /coc/ thread. Just giving you a heads up. 00:58, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Got it, posted it in the current thread. Thanks for the heads up and keep up the good work. It's impressive seeing a comic actually happening. RefinderUser:Refinder (talk) 14:53, June 16, 2018 (UTC) =2020= URL What would your thoughts be regarding dropping "the-" and just being "convervatory.fandom" ? It is free. talk2ty 23:14, February 4, 2020 (UTC) It would mess up the archived discussion threads elsewhere since there are links to this site dating back like seven or eight years now. Also, who are you? User:Refinder (talk) 00:01, February 6, 2020 (UTC)